


Was it worth it.

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Character Death, Pain, Poor Obi-Wan, Sadness, wow this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Obi-Wan reflects on the people he has loved and lost.





	Was it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Was this all his life was supposed to be? An endless spiral of pain and sadness with dashes of happiness thrown in?  
On the dusty sandbanks of Tatioone looking into the starry sky Obi-Wan reflects.

First was Cerasi. They were only supposed to fight together but it was more then that, so much more. They were inlove, everyone could see it. But as Cerasi layed there dying, watching the light die out of her lovely, shiny eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the pure pain of losing someone he truly loved for the the first time. And his heart cracked. 

Then came Tahl. Tahl was like a mother to him, She was the master of a girl he considered his sister so it was only fair that he loved her as much as Bant and Qui-Gon did. Tahl didn't deserve death, not the death that she got. Qui-Gon was shattered. Everyone was shattered. Obi-Wans heart cracked and started to crumble as he felt the stinging pain of losing a parent.

Them there was Qui-Gon Jinn. No words could explain the excruciating pain he felt on the fateful day on Naboo. The raw feeling as the bond was suddenly ripped away from him. Feeling his father in all but blood, life force slowing draw out while he was trapped behind a wall unable to help him. Obi-Wan will look back and realise that he acted out of pure anger and came to the edge I falling that day. But it was worth it. His heart fractured completely that day.

Then there was Siri Tachi. Obi-Wan never really got along with Siri. Too alike he guesses, Stubbon and loyal but also reckless. That was what brought them together, and they were really in love but they were young and thought that a second was forever and that was the downfall of them. It was a mural decision to break up, the code was more important at the time but ohhh how does he regret those nights in darkness as he fell even more in love. The news of her death was shocking. He always thought that she would outlive him by pure stubbornness but even the brave can fall. Shards of his heart began to fall then.

Saltine was next. Feeling that helplessness he hasn't felt since Qui-Gon was agonising. He loved Satine perhaps more then he loved Siri and that was okay. They spent months together on the run, learning and frowning together, so it was no wonder that they fell in love eventurally. Both stubborn and only wanting peace. The Jedi and the Duchess what a love story. Watching as Dath Maul stabbed her right where he stabbed Qui-Gon will always haunt him. Watching her die in his arms was so heartbreaking he wanted to die. It was then that even more shards of his heart fell.

Anakin was last and ohhh did this one hurt the most. Anakin was his brother in all but blood, his other half of one soul. They had fought together, laughed together and grown together. He thought they had the ultimate bond, and they did but the dark side would always take what he loved. It was slow he thinks, watching Anakin lie to him and no longer trust him hurt. But the fall was so unexpected. The relationship with Palpatine was always a bad idea but he never thought Anakin would fall because of him. Watching the footage and realising that the man he loved with a deep passion was gone, replaced by this thing, twisted by the dark side and full of anger and hate. Mustafar was torturous, he wanted to die instead but he had to help Padmae and Anakin children. Leaving him to die was a crueler fate then just killing him but he couldn't put the blade through his heart. Couldn't have more blood on his hands. With Anakin betrayal his hard completely shattered leaving nothing but a empty numb pain in its place.

On Tatioone he thinks "Was it all worth it?".

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this happened when I got bored. And it hurts. 


End file.
